Mulier cum Flore
by Dianzu
Summary: Teruntuk pria dengan setangkai bunga di persimpangan jalan, aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali. [ficlet; chanbaek / exo]


_**Disclaimer** : seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

 _ **Pairing** : Chanyeol/Baekhyun_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

 **Mulier** _cum_ **Flore**

— _Teruntuk pria dengan setangkai bunga di persimpangan jalan, aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali_ —

.

Adakalanya Chanyeol senang menginjakkan kaki di persimpangan jalan.

Bisa jadi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Ya, ya, memang benar. Sebuah objek menarik atensinya untuk ditatap dalam kurun waktu tiga jam lamanya. Lama sekali, tapi Chanyeol masih betah pada posisi awal—menatap lurus sang penarik hati yang tengah menebar bunga. Senyum ramah selalu dilontarkan pada sesiapa pun yang lewat ataupun membeli dagangannya.

Blazer panjang yang selalu ia kenakan melambai-lambai tatkala angin berembus perlahan. Ketika menatap wajahnya, gemuruh-gemuruh kecil senantiasa bergetar di dalam lubuk hatinya—afeksi mulai merambat, membakar, membara. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri mematung dengan wajah dungu. Pria di penghujung jalan tidak merespon; tidak merasakan keberadaan pria berperawakan tinggi nan kekar tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan cinta—ah, cinta yang sangat cinta sekali.

Bunga mawar selalu digenggam erat—di dalam keranjang yang selalu ditenteng ke mana saja ketika kakinya ingin melangkah. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menghampiri pria itu; saling menyapa, berbincang, tertawa, berbagi kebahagiaan—seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan setiap hari. Ah, benar. Setiap hari pria itu selalu berdiri di sana. Tidak pernah pindah ke tempat maupun persimpangan lainnya. Entah kenapa, nampaknya ia lebih senang ketika berdiri di dekat lampu lalu lintas.

Kalau saja ia memiliki keberanian untuk menyapa pria itu. Siapa namanya, di mana ia tinggal, masih perjaka atau sudah duda—setidaknya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

Namun tetap saja, Park Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiri di seberang jalan—sembari menatap sang pujangga.

Mawar merah di tangannya pun kalah cantik. Ah, senyumnya mampu membuat bibir Chanyeol ikut tersungging. Bersinar dengan keceriaannya. Aura itu benar-benar membunuh—sungguh tidak bisa ditahan dalam gejolak dada yang selalu gundah gulana. Pernah sesekali pria itu menoleh pada Chanyeol (yang mana seringkali menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk). Chanyeol salah tingkah—serius, sampai dibuat panas dingin tubuhnya. Cuaca memang sedang musim dingin, tetapi tidak membuat imun pria itu goyah.

Pria itu tersenyum—entah pada siapa (yang pasti, di matanya hanya ada pria yang kerap bersender pada tiang di pinggir jalan).

Selama hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan anomali. Tapi kalau begini jadinya, ingin sekali rasanya ia merasakan bagaimana keanomalian ini berkepanjangan. Otaknya buntu tak beruntun. Ia mengalami aphasia; hilangnya kata-kata yang ingin sekali ia utarakan jika berjumpa dengan si pria pembawa bunga.

Pria itu melangkahkan kaki, menyebrangi jalan melewati zebra cross—dan ini untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol melihat sang pembawa bunga berpindah tempat.

Angin masih berembus perlahan. Dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Tapi tidak membuat eksistensi sosok Park Chanyeol pada pria dengan setangkai bunga luntur. Kini dia ada di hadapan Chanyeol. Cantik wajahnya yang tak lekang dimakan waktu. Senyum menawannya yang dapat membuat jantung Chanyeol berdenyut nyeri. Nampak jelas di bola matanya.

"Hai."

Kata pertama. Kata pertama yang dilontarkan sang pria. Yang didengar Chanyeol. Merdu, lembut. Senyumnya tak luntur, tangannya masih memegang keranjang berisikan bunga-bunga.

"Hai juga." Chanyeol membalas.

Mobil terus melaju tiada henti. Orang-orang berduyun-duyun melangkah datang dan pergi. Hanya dua insan berjenis kelamin sama yang masih senang bertatap mata di pinggir trotoar.

"Aku suka kamu. Bungamu. Senyummu. Auramu. Benar-benar suka." ucap Chanyeol jujur.

Lantas, pria itu hanya mampu tersenyum malu. Wajah ditundukkan, rambutnya bergerak bebas. Cantik sekali. Chanyeol memiliki arketipe sendiri untuk prianya. Khusus.

"Aku juga." sahut pria itu.

"Suka padaku?"

"Ya, padamu."

Keduanya masih saling tatap. Belum lepas pandang. Tidak rela barangkali. Sebab, mereka senang bisa berbincang.

"Aku sering melihatmu berdiri di sini. Maka itu, aku selalu berdiri di seberang sana—agar bisa melihatmu dengan jelas." pungkas pria itu malu-malu.

Ah, ternyata begitu. Alasannya seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku juga. Berdiri di sini untuk menatapmu."

Langit-langit seakan merasakan percikan-percikan bahagia. Dua insan yang biasa bertatapan dalam batas seberang jalan pun kini bisa berbincang tanpa ada batas—batas yang biasa mengganggu. Detik itu pula, Chanyeol mengetahui nama si penjual bunga.

Byun Baekhyun.

 _Pria dengan setangkai bunga_.

Di persimpangan jalan dekat lampu lalu lintas.

.

finish

Tangerang, 17 Agustus 2018 - 23:10 PM

edited

Tangerang, 18 Agustus 2018 - 07:17 AM


End file.
